


Percy Returns

by kei921



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Prophecy, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei921/pseuds/kei921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, after the war against Gaea, Percy Jackson had disappeared, again. But this time, it was on purpose. Leaving two notes behind, one for his mother and the other for his friends, it warned them not to look for him since he was on a quest. But being the stubborn demigods they were, both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter sent out search parties to look for Percy. Unfortunately for them, they didn’t find their sea prince, it was almost as if he disappeared off the face of the planet. So many had given up on Percy, not believing that he was still alive anymore. But there are still some that look for him. Nico, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo are still looking left and right for him, but they don’t have to look to far. Exactly two years after Percy had disappeared and on the same day a new prophecy has been foretold, Percy had reappeared in the shores of Camp Half Blood, exactly the same way he look when he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I have been working on for a long time, but I never really got to it because of my other fanfiction, Troublemaker, so if it sounds weird in certain parts, thats because I wrote this about a year or 2 ago.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the Percy Jackson Series and The Heroes of Olympus series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!! ;3

Its already been two years since Percy Jackson disappeared, and Nico was in the brink of losing it. In all the time the son of Poseidon been gone, Nico had looked from New York’s National Park to China, and he still had no clue where the black haired boy has gone. He felt desperate to find Percy, almost like a long lasting craving, but he didn't understand why. Nico’s life has finally started to seem bright, which is ironic, since he is the son of Hades, god of death, riches and darkness. He finally is accepted and respected by both of the camps. He has two best friend to confide to, and the best part was that no one seemed to mind at all about his sexuality. Well, occasionally there is that one person that wouldn’t take it and make fun of him, but when they do, they would not only get the wrath of Nico, but basically everyone that knows and cares him. But yet, he feels like something was missing, like a puzzle with one piece that disappeared, just like how Percy disappeared.

The dark haired demigod quickly shook the thought out of his head. He wasn't in love with the son of Poseidon, again, no not again. He already knew the pain of loving a person that was straight as an arrow, and he was not willing to give in.

“Nico, Nico!” A familiar voice thankfully interrupted his train of thought. Currently, Nico was sitting on the edge of his bed in the Hades cabin, looking at the entrance from his room.

‘Who would be wanting to talk to me, now?’ He thought to himself. He may have gained the campers respect, but that doesn't mean that he got everyone’s love and devotion like Percy. He winced at the thought. However, Nico kind of liked the intimidation he could inflict to a person, so he didn't mind that much. Getting up from his position, he walked slowly to the door, getting his Stygian Iron Sword on the way just in cause. Being demigod, and one of the big three, he wouldn't be surprised to find some monster in the other side of the door.

“Who’s there,” He said as he unsheathed his sword. he pointed the sword at the door, as he waited for a response.

“Who do you think it is,” the voiced sounded annoyed, “Nico Di Angelo, open this door right now or else. It’s doctor’s orders.” A smile slowly invaded Nico’s face. He knew only one person that would say that. Sheathing his Stygian sword, he unlocked the door, to open to Will Solace, the son of Apollo. During the war against Gaea Nico and Will became friends. It all started because Will wasn't afraid of his powers, in fact Will started yelling at him because if he used his powers too often, he would disappear into the darkness. The act was so simple yet he had appreciated a lot. They got along so well they even started dating, but unfortunately it didn't last. After 3 to 4 months of dating, they knew they weren't meant to be. In the end, they settled as best friends, which to Nico’s surprise, was completely fine.

“When did opening doors go under the jurisdiction of a doctor,” Nico joked playfully. He had expected Will to start laughing at his lame joke like usual, but instead he frowned

“What’s wrong?” Nico scanned the boy’s face for anything that could hint to his seriousness.

“You need to come quick.” Will grimaced, “Rachel has announced the newest prophecy just now." Not even letting Will finish his sentence, he was already out of the door with his sword strapped to his side and the blond haired doctor at his heels.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said loudly behind his shoulders. He returned his attention back to dodging campers and buildings until he finally reached the Big House. He could already see Annabeth, Piper  and surprisingly Reyna, Jason, Leo, Frank and his younger sister Hazel, since they weren't supposed to visit until next week.

"Where's Rachel? What happened to the prophecy? What did it say?" He asked to several people all at once. They all, expect for Annabeth, just turned their head side to side, indicating they were as clueless as himself.

"I was about to talk about that." Annabeth said as she gained the attention of the small group. "Rachel is inside with Chiron trying to get all the prophecy down. Unfortunately, I only got here a little before she finished speaking so I don't know as well." She turned around and looked apologetic to him but continued speaking. "I think they are almost finished though."

Almost on cue, Rachel and Chiron came out of the Big House, a grim look on their faces. For a moment Nico was hesitate to ask what the prophecy said, but quickly chased the thought away. He was done running away.

"What did it say?" He asked quietly. He stepped forward and examined the two, assessing their reaction. "Can I even know?"

"Personally, I think that you have to right to hear it out of all of you," Rachel directed to Nico. Shivering a little at the anonymous tone, he nodded at the oracle, wanting to show that he was listening.

"If its something about my brother, then I'm listening too." Hazel said from the background. She also stepped forward from her spot between Leo and Frank and grabbed his hand in reassurance.

"Me too." Jason said a determined look appeared on to his face.

"Me three." Reyna said afterwards. Before long everyone that was there wanting to hear the prophecy as they wanted to be there for the son of Hades. Nico will never say this out loud without losing his pride but he was grateful for them.

"Well, technically, this involves everyone here, but I do enjoy the enthusiasm." Chiron smiled at the blushing teens. "If you may, Miss Dare."

"Okay then." Rachel started. "Here we go, Child of Lost Time, awaken to the call of salvation or destruction. Followed by 11 of the houses, whether Greek or Roman. The oldest of all has retaken their thrones. But be warned, for the journey ahead shall force the worst of your own."  The young oracle finished with a sigh and looked at the group around her.

"Child of Lost Time, huh." Annabeth said breaking the silence. "Meaning someone from the past. Wouldn't that mean Nico or Hazel?"

"That's what we thought as well." Chiron sighed. "But prophecies always have double meanings, so we can't make that assumption yet."

"But its still a possibility, right" Jason looked concernedly at the Hades/Pluto siblings. "That means that Nico or Hazel will be endanger until the prophecy is fulfilled." Everyone quiet down once again, in thought.

"So be it." Nico spoke after a while. "The part about the oldest retaking their thrones is what really matters here." he saw that the small group's head started shaking side to side as they didn't agree with one another but before he can continue his thought a faraway voice interrupted them.

"Nico, Annabeth something happened down by the lake." A young boy with brown hair and blue eyes said between pants. The boy pointed at the direction that he came from. "You guys need to go now, I think there is a battle about to start right before I left!" Almost to prove how important it was he started to tug on Annabeth, since he wasn't going to risk angering the son of Hades.

"We'll talk about this later." Nico said to the group as he started to jog after the fleeing blond daughter of Athena and the brown haired boy. He could hear several foot steps follow as he did so. 'Honestly, will the gods let me have a peaceful day for once.' Nico thought in the back of his head.

"Who are you?!" A loud shout came from a crowd of campers as they entered his field of vision.

"Move out of the way!" He heard Annabeth yelled over the crowd. A slightly the crowd parted for Annabeth and Nico to see what was happening. At first all he could see was an Ares kid swinging around a hammer at some adversary that seems to evade not only the hammer, but as well as his line of sight, so he stepped forward into the circle that surrounded the two to have his mouth drop to the floor in disbelief.

"Wow, two years gone and Ares children are still nasty." A extremely familiar voice said as he used his sword, Riptide, to block the camper's hits.

"Percy??!!" Nico yelled, gaining the attention of the boy as he fought. In front of him, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, the two time savior of Olympus, and the teen that disappeared two years ago, was fighting playfully with a camper like he had been doing it just yesterday. He looked exactly like he did before he left. Black windswept hair, shining blue-green eyes, sun-kissed skin and a carefree smile plastered on to his beautiful face. The only difference was his clothing. Instead of his orange half blood camp t-shirt, brown shorts and flip flops, he wore a skin tight navy, blue shirt, black as midnight pants and new blue converse. All in all, the son of Poseidon was extremely hot.

"Oh hey Nico!" Percy shouted casually as he played with the Ares camper. "Wow, you've grown." He parried another camper's sword that seemed to be friends with the Ares child. "Looking good, man, puberty was kind to you." With a quick, diagonal swing, he then knocked off the second camper's sword and had Riptide at the son of Ares' throat, not even breaking a sweat.

All he could do was gape at the scene before him.

Percy didn't seem to have wasted his time during the two years he was gone. He remembered that the son of Poseidon was always good with his sword, but this was unbelievable. He single handedly went against two experience campers while casually talking to him.

"You knew if you keep doing that, a fly will probably enter you're mouth." Percy said bluntly. He pulled away his sword from the camper's throat and transformed it into a pen as he turned to look at the people that he was fighting previously.

"Good reflexes, man." The sea green eyes stared down on to them. "Got to work on your balance though. Wouldn't want to trip and fall on to your face in a real battle." He gave them a carefree smile, before looking back at him. "Seriously, you need to close your mouth."

Taking his advice he closed his mouth, but didn't let the teen leave his sight. He already couldn't believe that this was happening, and he didn't want the sea prince to disappear again.

"Perseus Jackson, how dare you leave without a warning!!!" Nico heard Annabeth yell. In the corner his eye, he saw blond tied up hair moving closer into the middle. Suddenly, the daughter of Athena stood in front of Percy, an arm in the air, showing that she was about to punch him.

Like Nico expected, a loud smack ringed throughout the area, letting everyone know that skin had hit skin. He closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered how much the blond haired girl's punches hurt.

"Okay maybe I deserved that." The son of Poseidon said, indicating that Nico can open his eyes. "But I did leave a message. Two in fact." He lifted his hands in surrender seeing Annabeth getting ready for another go at him.

"That didn't tell us anything, seaweed brain!" The blond haired girl shouted at him. "What if something happened to you? Didn't you care enough to at least tell your friends?" She whispered the last part out. A flash of guilt appeared on to Percy before he pulled the Athena child into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Wise girl." Percy said softly to her. Nico had to ignore a small pang inside him as he watched the scene. He promised himself that he wouldn't think of Percy in that way, but it was hard. Almost all his life was spent loving the boy, that type of love can't simply disappear over 2 years, much less now.

"Not wanting to break you apart or anything", Nico coughed, gaining everyone's attention, "But where were you Percy?" Pulling out of the hug, the son of Poseidon stared at Nico for a moment, then started speaking.

"That's not important." He said, avoiding his question. "I came back for a reason."

"What is that reason?" As he cautiously watched the sea prince move closer to Rachel, their oracle. it seemed that the boy was going to avoid the question that he had asked.

"Rachel, the prophecy has been announced hasn't it?" Percy said more as a statement rather than a question. In shock, Nico could see that the red haired oracle could only nod her head at the black haired boy in front of her. Turning around abruptly, Percy had gained all the campers attention, expecting the boy to speak.

Almost on cue,the wind picked up, letting the sea prince's voice carry for miles on end.

"I am back from my journey for an important mission." The boy started, making everyone edgy since he spoke in such a serious tone. "I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon will be the representative of him as well as the guide for this adventure. There is no one in this planet that could take this role unfortunately, so there is no choice in the matter." He stopped for a moment, letting everyone that was listening take in what he said. "On a happier note though, I'm back you guys!" Percy suddenly changed his expression, a goofy smile appeared on his face, almost making everyone forget the seriousness of what he said previously. Almost.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> If there is something wrong with the grammar or spelling, I'm sorry and I will try my best to remember to fix my mistakes for the next chapter.  
> Comment if you want, I would like to hear everyone's opinions.


End file.
